The Cat's Shadow
by KyoKittenFan
Summary: "You really think you could ever be loved?" His father snawled, the darkness consuming, sufficationing. Sequal to the cat and his father TW: self harm and depression.
1. chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Here I am with my second story, a stand alone sequal to the cat and his father. I'm honestly so excited for this story. Fair warning it is going to be angst with more angst. It is also going to pick up on a couple loose ends the other story didn't quite cover.** **TR: Depression and Self harm. Please Please if you struggle do not read. You are beautiful and worth living.**

"Sir, I mean you no disrespect but if your son does not see a major attitude change in the close future we will have to encourage you to seek other education options that might be more suitable." The teacher pushed his glasses higher on his nose, staring straight at Kazuma who kept a peaceful expression. This was not his first rodeo.

"I understand, I will see what I can do. Thank you for your time." Kazuma gave a small bow, then nodded for the young teenage kyo to follow.

"I hope this is the last time i will see either of you, it had better be." the door all but slammed behind the two Somas.

The uncomfortable silence grew as Kyo walked down the empty halls, following behind Kazuma's almost invisable footsteps. He kept his head bowed, shame and anger rising in his stomach. He pulled nervously at his long black sleeves.

"It's not my fault." He whispered.

"How so?" Kazuma cocked his head behind him, the peaceful expression still on his face. His traditional kamono falling perfectly in place.

"The other kid started it."

"Kyo, we've talked about handling bullies."

"I'm not being bullied!" Kyo snapped, then instantly regretted it. He tried to keep his cool around Kazuma, it was just.. .just so damn hard.

"Okay, I believe you. But you can't let other people's words affect you so much." Kazuma gave an apologetic smile.

"You don't understand they were.." Kyo snuffed out in silence and glared at the floor. This wasn't fair.

"mm? Kazuma opened the door to the outside, letting Kyo follow first. "They were what Kyo?"

"They were making fun of you." Kyo whispered, the anger pushing up in him.

Kazuma started laughing, a deep chuckle, a kind laugh. "Kyo, you know I don't care about that." He smiled, rubbing the boy's head who pushed the hand away with a growl.

"I care!" Kyo grimiced. "It's not like I try to start fights it just.. it happens."

"So you did start it?" Kazuma's face grew sober.

"Yeah..but he deserved it." Kyo looked down again, shame. He hated himself. Hated that he was like this. Why couldn't he just get it right?

"Just.." Kazuma let out a soft sigh "Try? I know it's hard being different but try and stay out of trouble? I don't think the school head was bluffing when he said we might have to find other options."

"Yeah, I get it." Kyo mumbled.

They reached home and Kyo went instantly to his room to "study." opening his paper door and slipping onto the futon he closed his eyes, letting his arm fall over his face. "Damn it." He whispered. "It's not my freaking fault." He let out a sigh, trying to let the anger flow out of him with each breath. It was a trick Kazuma had taught him, not that it ever seemed to help. Nothing seemed to help.

Except one thing.

Kyo lifted his arm, staring at it, seemingly emotionless.

He slowly pulled one of his sleeves up.

The more people hurt

The harder it is to hear them cry.

 **There you have it. I know it was short, but please read and review. No reviews really kills motivation to write another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, as promised here is chapter two.** **I'm honestly pretty disapointed with how this turned out, but I'm not sure how to fix it so here it is, maybe not as bad as I think it is.** **Once again, this story does contain self harm.** **Please PLEASE if you are easily triggered do not read this. You are worth far more than the scars.**

"Soma, Please at least pretend to be paying attention." Kyo receaved a sharp tap on his head which made him bolt up, hissing. "I know it's to much to ask you to actually care, but if you could at least pretend." The math teacher let out a sigh and returned her attention to something about sins and cosins. Kyo didn't understand any of it.

He tried consitrating on the board for a few moments but his eyes slowly started wandering the room.

'tap'

'tap'

'tap'

Kyo's ears were far sharper than average and he glanced around, no one else seemed to have heard the sharp tappings.

'tap'

'tap'

Kyo located the source and his eyes furrowed.

It was his father.

His "father."

The man who had pretty much thrown him away as soon as the chance arose.

The man who had beat the living crap out of him.

The man who still haunted his life from time to time.

Just popping up whenever it seemed convinent.

"May I be excused for the restroom?" Kyo asked, raising his hand.

The teacher paused mid thought, taken aback and nodded. "Yeah, just hurry back Mr. Soma." she waved him off and he all but dashed out the classroom. He did dash down the hall, grateful he didn't run into anyone he made it out the tall double doors.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled, dropping his fists to his side.

"Is that any way to greet the man who helped create you?" His father smiled, his oily black hair was smoothed almost to perfectly over his head.

"And what? you want me to thank you for that?" Kyo spat.

It hurt.

It hurt and he hated that it hurt.

"I've not come to fight with you." His father leaned against the schools dark brick wall, so damn confident.

"Then why are you here? just spit it out." Kyo felt like his entire body was tingling, his hands shook ever so slightly.

"The main house has been talking. I've heard rummers."

"what rummers?" Kyo hated that he was getting bated.

"People have been talking, saying that Kazuma gives you to much freedom. frainkly I agree." He gave a smug chuckle.

"Okay so?" Kyo felt nervous, he wiped the palms of his hands against his geans.

"Well, they're talking about maybe relocating you, and I thought I would open my house up to you again." he made a mock bow, with a sickly sweet smile. "After all, your mother was my wife."

"Why the hell would you do that? you freaking couldn't wait to get rid of me." Kyo's voice was growing louder.

It hurt

He couldn't handle how much it hurt.

"I just want you to be in a place that's best for you. Maybe some more structure would do you good. I hear you're not doing great in school."

"Go." Kyo whispered. "Go! Get the hell away from me! I don't need you and I am never EVER coming to stay with you. I would die before I did that."

"Very well." His father bowed again, then turned. "Just don't be surprised if Kazuma stops getting his mail."

Kyo didn't have the will to reply, as soon as he was confident his father wouldn't see he let himself fall.

It hurt

He clutched at his chest, gasping.

It hurt so freaking much.

He remembered the pain, remembered the punches, remembered the words, the rejection.

He remembered his mother.

"Kyo?" the school doors opened and his homeroom teacher stepped out. She was nice, probably the only one who really cared about him. "Kyo are you okay?" She knelt down, putting a hand on the boys back.

"I'm fine, I just came out to get some fresh air, I'm not feeling well, is it okay if I just head home?" Kyo lied, he felt bad for it but it was taking all his strength to keep his voce steady.

"Yes, most certainly. You sure you don't need me to call your father."

his father?

why would she?

oh

"no, there's no need to call Kazuma, I'll be fine it's not far." Kyo gave her a smile, and to prove his point he stood up, brushing the dirt off of his jeans.

"Yes I suppose not, just take care of yourself." His teacher waved at him, a concerned expression plastered onto her face. He gave her a smile and waved back.

As soon as his face turned away he let the panic set in.

and as soon as the panic set in so did the pain.

damn

Kyo knew Kazuma was out today, but he snuck in the back just in case, making sure tread next to the wall to minimize creaking.

He went to a shelf and opened a small box with a tiger on it. Kazuma had brought it back from some sort of work conference.

He slipped out the small razor blade.

He took his shirt off, not wanting it to get stained. many shirts had "Gotten worn out." recently.

 _"You worthless scum." Kyo was a boy, cowering in a corner, a monster raging over him._ _"You will never be a part of this family." a blow went to his left cheek, it stung, he blinked. "You will never be worth anything. It would have been better if you were never born."_

The memories faided with the last cut. Kyo was left, trying to steady

Kyo cleaned the blade, and carefully put it back in the box. He waited until the bleeding grew to a small dribble then put his shirt back on.

He felt better.

Number

He could do this now.

Maybe.

 **Once again, I do post chapters faster with reviews. It's a fact, so tell me what you think. Is it as bad as I feel it is?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been a while but here I am. Chapter 3 didn't turn out great, at least it's not what I wanted. I hope you guys like it though. Please let me know if it's half decent and what could use work? You are all amazing.**

Kyo woke to a dull ache, it took him a moment to figure out where it was coming from. He had slept on his left arm, which had caused the new cuts to streatch , which had caused a decent amount of pain, and prevented healing.

"Damn." Kyo rolled up his sleeve to find a small trickle of blood. "Just what I freaking need." He pulled his sleeve back down, and headed towards the bathrom.

"Oh, You're up." Kazuma was in the hall, of freaking course. "I was thinking after my morning classes you and I could do some one on one training, how does that sound?" Kyo had been slacking in his martial arts training, and Kazuma had been low key pressuring him to pick it back up.

"Um, yeah I guess." Kyo could feel a small drip slowly making it's way down his arm, he needed to get to the bathroom. "That sounds great, Shishou." Kyo mustered up a small smile, and turned for the bathroom, catching a drop of blood with his hand. He quickly closed the door.

"That was to close." Kyo sighed, slumping to the ground, toilet paper pushed against the cut. "I'll have to be more careful." He let his head fall against the wall and closed his eyes. he felt exahsted. sleep had brought only momentary peace. What did his father mean by letters? he knew once a month Kazuma receaved an assortment of letters, he figured they were all bills. Maybe not?

He checked his wounds, the blood had stopped, good. He scrubbed at his shirt, thankful he wore mostly black. He then hopped in the shower.

Kyo dried his hair, and headed out the door. Kazuma was still teaching so there was time to kill. It was nice living at a dojo, away from the city. It made the walk to school long but he didn't mind. The trees were full and the air was peaceful. It helped, but not a lot.

"Meow."

Kyo turned to see a kitten padding up to him. He let a small smile slip and knelt to pet it. "Hey bud, you lost?" The kitten purred. "I guess we can be lost togeather yeah?" To the kitten's delight Kyo picked it up and continued his walk, stroking the small cat's head.

"Fancy seeing you here." Kyo knew that voice.

The kitten escaped Kyo's arms, leaving a small scratch and ran into the trees, Kyo turned towards the voice, teeth bared. "The hell?"

Akito stood there, leaning against a tree, his feathery hair sweeping in the breeze. "I simply decided to stop by, wanted to see for myself the rummers."

"Let me guess, you think I'm being given to much "Freedom?"" Kyo kept his distance, controlling his breathing.

"You are out here, alone, unchaparoned." Akito took a step towards Kyo. "It isn't the conditions many would say is fit for a monster." the words stung.

"What conditions would you have me be in?" Kyo hoped Akito did not notice the quiver in his voice.

"Say, a small black cage, you wouldn't be so" He paused, finding the right word. "Unsupervised." Akito put out a quear smile, letting his icy hands land on Kyo's right cheek. Kyo shivered, he found himself unable to breathe. His eyes were latched onto Akito's, he was trapped. "I assure you, I will see it that your life is to make many changes."

Kyo dug a nail into the scratch left by the kitten. The flow of pain let him break away. "Kazuma would never allow that to happen!" He hissed, shoving Akito away.

Akito simply brushed a bit of dust off of his sleeve and nodded. "Why do you think that man keeps you around? You honestly believe he cares for you? You've seen the proof yourself."

"What proof?" Kyo kept his orange eyes squared on Akito, continuing to dig his nails into his wound.

"You don't know?" Akito's eyes hinted that he was genuinely surprised. "You really don't know do you?" He smiled, sickly. "Check the mail when you get home. You'll be sure to find out soon enough." At this Akito turned and walked away.

Kyo stood there, unable to move, he could barely think. He slid to the ground, running his nails over his cuts from the day before, trying so desperatly to feel a release. He tried to slow his breathing, tried to think logically. "The hell is wrong with me?" He ran a hand through his hair. The encounter with Akito was breif, but like anything with Akito every word had the weight of a thousand, and every touch was so overwhelming Kyo felt like nothing more than a lump of flesh. He couldn't fight, could never fight. Not really.

Finally he stood up, and made his way back to the house.

 **Thank you for reading! Let me know your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I know it's been a while but here without fail is chapter 4.  
TW: self harm. **

"Oh! There you are!" Kazuma's worried expresion faded as he saw his son coming up out of the woods. "I was thinking you decided to ditch our sparring session."

"Not at all Shishou." Kyo put on a smile, his heart was still pounding and he had to concentrate to keep the small quiver out of his hands. "I was simply taking a small walk." It wasn't really a lie.

"I'm gonna get cleaned up, meet me in the dojo in about 15 minutes?" Kazuma grabbed a hand towel and headed into the house. Kyo followed, he wanted to bandage his arms in the small chance something slipped. The episode that morning had made him weary of taking chances.

'Mr Kazuma Soma'

Kyo paused as the letter header caught his eye. It was recently opened. Addressed to Kazuma, from the main house. There it was, just sitting on the counter, seemingly so innocent.  
Kyo felt his heart racing, he checked behind his shoulder, Kazuma was still in the washroom.

' _It's fine.'_ Kyo reassured himself. ' _It's just one of Akito's games. You're gonna open it and find a standardized boring nonsense letter.'_

Kyo slipped the latter out of it's envelope, he unfolded it quickly, something fluttered to the floor. Kyo snatched it up.

Payed to the order of

10000000 yen

Kyo blinked

Then read it again.

Then again.

 _'Ten million yen? Why?'_ He grabbed the letter, it had only one line reading.

"For compensation."

"Kyo?" Kyo jumped, slamming the check and letter back into their envelopes.

"Yeah Shishou?" He shouted, as Kazuma emerged from the bathroom. "I'm ready." His voice quavered but Kazuma seemed not to notice. _'Why is Shishou getting payed off? What could cost so much?'_

Kyo followed Kazuma into the dojo and took sparring position. It had been a while but he hadn't forgotten the basics. Hands up, feet apart, stare down your opponent.

Kazuma sent a quick kick towards Kyo, Kyo dodged it. "Good." Kazuma nodded, and followed up with a swing towards Kyo's left side. Kyo caught Kazuma's arm and guided it over his head. "Very good. Now you try to take me down." Kazuma moved towards a defensive pose. Kyo was about to swing when it hit him

' _It's me.'_

"Kyo?" Kazuma said, a puzzled look.

 _'Kazuma is getting payed off because of me. The main house is paying him to keep me.'_

"Kyo are you okay?" Kazuma took a step towards his son.

' _That's why."_ Kyo pulled his hand back and sent a punch right towards Kazuma's right cheek. _'That's the only reason why he kept me.'_ Kyo felt rage come up in him. Betrayal. ' _why didn't he just tell me? I would have been fine with it.'_

Kazuma stepped back, rubbing his cheek. He chuckled "I guess that's a lesson to me to never let my guard down eh?" He caught the next punch Kyo sent at him. "Focus Kyo, you have to focus on each step." He sent a slow kick at Kyo's side, one Kyo should have been able to dodge, but instead went flying.

' _I would have been fine if you would have just told me.'_ Kyo hit the ground with a loud thud, breath knocked out of him. ' _You didn't have to go and.'_

"Kyo?" Kazuma stepped back, surprised, then rushed to his son. "I thought you were ready, are you okay?"

' _You didn't have to go and pretend to love me!'_

Kyo jumped up and swung his fist at Kazuma. The master caught his wrist, staring at his son with concern. Kyo hissed and pulled away, he felt a few cuts tear open as he did. "I'm fine!" He hissed. "Let's continue."

Kazuma nodded, still concerned, and Kyo sent a kick which Kazuma easily dodged. "Faster Kyo, don't hesitate."

' _I would have been happy just to have a place to stay.'_

Kazuma swung a fist towards Kyo, who was able to dodge this time.

' _I would have been fine without you having to pretend.'_

Kyo punched at Kazuma, and Kazuma in turn grabbed his arm, flipping him onto the ground. "You're leaving yourself open, a master is aware of every inch of his body and knows how to guard it at all times." Kazuma motioned for his son to get up. "Try again."

 _'You didn't have to be so damn kind!'_

Kyo jumped up and sent blow after blow towards the master, who blocked each one.

"Kyo, focus." Kazuma shouted, "You wont' get anywhere with blind strikes." Kyo didn't stop, felt like he couldn't stop. His heart hurt, his arm hurt, he hurt. He was tired of it. Tired of all the damn pain. "Kyo, stop!" Kazuma shouted, then grabbed the boy's arm. "You're bleeding!" Kyo hissed in pain as Kazuma squeezed down on his cuts.

' _Damn'_

A small trickle of blood was dripping from his arm to the floor. "Must have scratched it in the woods. Kyo made a nervous laugh, quickly snatching his arm away from Kazuma, keeping the sleeve down. "I'll go clean it up." He smiled. "Thank you for sparring with me Shishou." He hurried out before any new questions could be asked.

In his room he didn't bandage it, at least not right away.

He slid the cool metal down his arm, and let the blood join the tears that had started streaming down his face.

Akito was right.

He didn't belong here.

 **without reviews there's much slower updates so please let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**It's midnight, way past my bedtime, There's probably a thousand typos here but I'm to tired to care. Let me know how you think the story is going? It would mean the world to me even if you just dropped a comment saying you read it.**

Kyo woke up in a groggy state. He was lying on the floor of his room, must have fallen asleep. He became quite aware of his exposed arm, and the blade lying not far from it. "Crap." He jumped up, tugging his sleeve down, then yelped as his head quickly met with the ground again. He stayed there until the spinning subsided.

'bleep'

'bleep'

'bleep'

Kyo stumbled over to his clock and slammed his finger on the silence. His head was pounding and his mouth was dry. He headed towards the bathroom, Kazuma was up and doing his morning meditation, he wouldn't be around until it was time to leave for school. Kyo ran his arm under some water, letting the dried blood chip off. He stepped into the shower and had to grab the sides several times to keep from falling over. ' _what the hell is wrong with me?'_

Kyo stumbled out of the shower, dressed, and headed to school.

"Soma!" Kyo felt a minor pain on the back of his head and shot up, blinking his eyes awake.

"The hell?" He snapped, rubbing the minor lump slowly forming. His teacher stood above him minorly irritated.

"If you're going to take a nap just go home. This is a school not a bedroom." The teacher pointed quite abruptly towards the door and Kyo sighed, getting up. "Make sure to stop by the principle on your way home, he might have something to say about his."

Kyo drudged down the hall, his head was pounding something terrible. ' _This sucks, damn this sucks_.' He paused, leaning against a wall, catching his breath and trying to steady his head. Was it raining?

"Kyo?" Kyo looked up, It was Hatsuharu. They rarely saw each other, fate had it they never shared a class. "You okay Kitty?" Haru said it in a teasing tone, but his expression turned to concern as Kyo failed to respond right away.

"Fine you damned cow, leave me the hell alone. What are you doing out of class anywho?" Kyo tried his best to sound menacing and hoped Haru didn't catch the strain in his voice. His head hurt.

"Something bothering you Kitty?" Haru walked closer.

"The hell do you care? Seriously Haru we haven't spoken in a year." It was true, actually ever sense Haru saw Kyo 'true form.' When they were kids Haru had grown distant over time. They inevitably saw each other but it was never a true friendship.

"You're my family bro, I'm obligated to care. What's going on?" Haru dropped the tough act and looked at Kyo with concern, or was it... pity?

"When has my family ever given a damn about me?" Kyo spat. It was getting hard to focus.

"Don't give me that bull." Haru sneered. "You have people who care about you, who are willing to be there for you. You at least have someone, that's more than some other zodiac."

Kyo knew who Hatsuharu was hinting to. He hated it. He closed his eyes, trying to speak but words seemed hard. So freaking hard. "The hell..." He breathed hard. "Does that Damn Rat." Why was this so hard? "Know about…"

Haru caught Kyo just before he hit the ground. "Stupid cat." Haru carried Kyo firefighter style to the nurse, and then used a phone to call Kazuma, who didn't answer. Haru hesitated, glanced at Kyo who lay on the nurses table, obviously in pain even passed out, and Haru called Hatori. 

Kyo woke with a pounding headache. He stayed still, letting his brain focus on the sounds around him.

"Thank you for calling Haru, I know it wasn't your first choice." It was Hatori. Kyo hadn't seen Hatori in years.  
"Just didn't know what else to do." Haru said. Where was he?

Kyo opened his eyes, and both Hatori and Haru turned to look at him. "What's going on?" Kyo mumbled, rubbing his hair back, then noticed he was shirtless, and that his arms were bandaged.

' _Damn.'_

"You passed out at school. Haru called me when Kazuma didn't answer-"

"Yeah, he doesn't have a cell phone so he doesn't answer when he's at the dojo." Kyo injected.

"Yes well, I went to school and picked you up and you're in the main house right now." Hatori turned "Haru, would you mind giving us a bit?" Haru Nodded and headed out the door, closing it behind him. Hatori turned back to Kyo, who became incredibly self-conscious. He wished he could just… disappear. "We need to talk about… that." Hatori motioned to Kyo's arms. Kyo looked away. "How long?"  
Kyo didn't answer.

"I could call your father-"  
"He's not my father!" Kyo snapped.

"Very well, Kazuma. As your caretaker, he has every right to know."  
"I dunno." Kyo shrugged "Probably about a year."

"Why?" Hatori picked up a notepad, and a fancy looking pen.

"Why the hell do you care?" Kyo clenched his teeth. "It's not like anythings going to change."  
"Well..." Hatori sighed, placing down the notepad and looking at Kyo. "I'm gonna be honest, I'm obligated to tell Akito about this. Maybe not the specifics, but a summary of your overall condition."

"And why is that? Isn't there some doctor-patient confident thing?" Kyo felt a small sense of panic set in. Having Hatori know was one thing, having Akito know would be hell.  
"Confidentiality, and yes there is. But Akito is not only your Guardian but also my boss. I have to tell him."  
"I though Kazuma was my Guardian."

"Kazuma was allowed by Akito to take care of you, but legally Akito is your guardian. Your biological father signed you over to him."

' _He... what? Akito was…. No…no no no no no no.' "_ That can't be true!" Kyo yelled. "That's not what I want!"

Hatori was unaffected by the outburst of emotion. "It's what it is regardless of if you want it or not. My report goes to Akito and he will do what he sees fit after it. However, I am not obligated to tell your fath- er- Kazuma if you truly wish I don't."

' _Well at least there's a tiny silver lining…'_ "Please don't." Kyo leaned back on the table, a defeated expression over his face. _'It's not like I belonged there anyways. Or here. There's not really a place I do belong."_

"Get some rest. Kazuma will be here soon to pick you up. You'll find your shirt on the table beside you." Hatori headed out before Kyo could reply.

 **Well there it was. Please review, I promise I update faster if you do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, I know it's short but here's chapter 6.  
TW: Please, if you have a history of self harm don't read this. You are precious and worth so much more. **

It had been 3 days.  
3 days of hell.

Hatori had told Kazuma that Kyo just suffered from a bad cold, Kazuma bought it but had been hovering over Kyo constantly. School wasn't any better, even without sharing a single class Haru still managed to be there every time Kyo turned around. There had been no word from Akito, Kyo was starting to think Hatori didn't tell him at all. He didn't let himself hope that to long.

Kyo began his walk home from school when a car pulled up beside him, almost running him over. He furrowed his brow, confused, then his eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat. His father stepped out, his appearance differed from last time. Smooth, professional, responsible. The fad he put on when the world watched.  
"Good evening son." The last word was spat out as poison. "Would you join me for a ride?"  
Kyo wanted to run, wanted to, but couldn't. He had become so strong, he might even be able to beat his father in a fist fight, but now he was just 7 again. 7, scared, weak.

He was weak.

His father took his arm and directed him to the car, and like a robot Kyo got in, letting his schoolbag land on the seat beside him. His hands shoot, and his palms were sweaty, he needed to escape.  
"Kyo, Akito has informed me that Kazuma hasn't given you the care you need. Akito instructed me to take you back under my care until a more suitable caretaker can be found." His father spoke, but the words meant nothing. Kyo knew only one thing

' _I'm going back.'_

 _'back to that house.'_

 _'back to mom's house.'_

-smack-

Kyo felt his face burn, and his head jolt to the side. His father's hand was raised back, prepared to strike again. Kyo's eyes swelled with tears.

' _no'_

 _'you can't cry'_

 _'that will just make him more upset.'_

"Are you even listening to me?" His father's voice was low, the man tended to switch between menacing, and yelling, yelling was the worst.

"Sorry sir." It was the first words Kyo spoke, he just hoped they were enough.

"You are mine now, but you can't tell anyone. Kazuma is forbid from seeing you, and you will be permitted to go to school /if/ your behavior does not slip."  
"Yes sir." Kyo lowered his head.

 _'at least… I won't be bothering Kazuma anymore.'_

"I want to make this very clear." His father leaned in, inches away. "You mean /nothing/ to me. I am doing this for Akito, and for compensation, you are not and have never been anything but a monster to me."

Kyo knew it. He had always known it. But it hurt.

' _because it's true.'_

They arrived at the house, and Kyo knew what he was to do. Making sure not to make eye contact with his father he took his school bag and went to his "room." Which was more like a large closet. It had no bed, though it appeared that a few blankets had been thrown in. So generous. Kyo dropped his bag, and slowly walked to the corner of blankets. He collapsed, drawing his knees in he closed his eyes and imagined.

Imagined somewhere

Imagined anywhere

Imagined the days with his mom, the days before it got really bad.

Imagined the days he played with Kagura, before she knew.

Imagined when he made friends with Haru, before he knew.

Imagined Kazuma….

And then he stopped, slamming a fist in the wall. "Damn it." He growled, a tear slipping down his face. "DAMN IT ALL!" He shouted to the sky, a sob breaking through his shouts. He saw something on the floor across the room. He grabbed it and blinked.

A pair of razor blades, with a note.

"Those cuts didn't look deep enough, I thought you might need a bigger knife" -Akito

 _'The hell…'_ Kyo just stared, then a small chuckle escaped him. "So even Akito wants me dead huh?" Kyo opened the package and ran a finger down a blade, he hissed as a small trickle of blood trailed down. "Is this mercy?" He asked the sky. "That you give me a way to cope with this hell?" He closed his eyes and rolled up a sleeve.

' _at least if I'm dead, I won't bother anyone anymore.'_

 _ **Seriously, you review, I post another chapter.**_


	7. Chapter 7

-Hatsuharu's Pov-

Haru Knew that something was up the moment he saw Kyo. The fire was gone from his eyes, the anger just… disappeared. His shoulders were slumped, his head was bowed, he walked as if he was invisible, or wanted to be.

"Kyo." Haru Jogged over to his feline mate. "It's been a while sense we've sparred, what are you doing after school?" Kyo never gave up the chance to fight.

Kyo smiled apologetically and shook his head. "I'm afraid I won't be able to today, sorry Haru."

That wasn't at all the response Haru expected. When had Kyo been so…polite? "Hey, what's going on?" Haru cocked his head.

"Nothing." Kyo shrugged. He looked…pained. "Just busy after school today."  
"With what? Does Kazuma have you doing something?" Kyo visably flinched after Kazuma's name and the cow's worry grew. ' _The hell is going on?'_

"Just busy." Kyo said, though it came out more of a whisper.

Most of the students had made it to class, which left Kyo and Haru alone in the hallway. Haru stepped closer to Kyo, who didn't seem to notice. Then in a fluid motion grabbed his hand and pulled up his sleeve.

Kyo jumped back, eyes wide, he quickly yanked his sleeve back down. He looked…scared. Haru had already seen it though, and he stood, frozen in a moment of shock. The cuts that spread down Kyo's arm were more like claw marks, so deep, so long. "Kyo…"

"It's fine." The cat snapped, though lacking any passion. "I'm fine Haru."  
"Kyo that's not fine." Haru tried to keep his anger down. ' _Can't he see he's hurting the people around him?'_ "You need to tell Kazuma. You need to get help."  
Kyo opened his mouth to say something more, then simply looked at the ground. He mumbled something under his breath and Haru leaned closer to hear. "Nothing can help me." The cat looked up at Haru, and Haru swore he could see tears in his eyes.

"Just tell me what's going on." Hatsuharu pleaded. "I can find someone to help."

"I can't tell you!" Kyo breathed. "I can't tell anyone. Please." He looked straight into Haru's eyes. "Please don't let Kazuma find out."

Haru nodded. He didn't want to press the issue, at least not right now. He would have to find some other way to help his cousin.

After school Haru headed to Kazuma's dojo. He would keep his promise and not tell Kazuma about Kyo's cuts, but he still needed to find out what was happening.

"Hatsuharu!" Kazuma looked up. "What a surprise, I haven't seen you in months." The man let out a smile, but it seemed empty.

"Hey" Haru nodded. "I wanted to talk to you about Kyo."  
Kazuma's smile fell, replaced by sadness, like he was remembering something that happened long ago. "Yes…"

Haru wasn't really sure what to make of it. "Where is he?"

Kazuma let out a deep sigh, closing his eyes. "I'm not really sure to be honest. He made a choice and I'm respecting it, though I'm not sure I understand."  
"What do you mean?" Haru pulled up a stool for himself and Kazuma.

"I got a note from Akito yesterday, Kyo expressed a desire to leave this place, and there's not much I can do about it. I don't know where he is or how to find him. Akito warned me not to contact him and to be honest there isn't much I can do."  
"You can't just go to school to see him?" Haru asked, he couldn't imagine Kyo ever asking to leave Kazuma's house.

"There was…" Kazuma looked down. "If I try to contact Kyo Akito threatened to have his confinement early."

Haru didn't say anything, rather, he didn't know what to say. Wherever Kyo was it was killing him but, what could Haru do about it? He reached out a hand and placed it on Kazuma's shoulder. "I will bring him back." Haru looked at his teacher's eyes. "I promise, I will bring him back. I won't let him stay in the shadows."

Kazuma placed a hand over Haru's and nodded. "Save my son." He whispered. "I don't care if he ever sees me again just… make sure he's okay."

Haru left the dojo, heading to the main house. If anyone aside from Akito knew where Kyo was, it would be Hatori.


	8. Chapter 8

**:3 I'm finally back with another chapter. Thank you for the reviews it really does help me keep motivated to write.**

Kyo opened the door of his house as quietly as he could. He hoped his father wasn't home. He started to close the front door.

"Hey!"

Kyo's heart jumped and his breathing became forced. "Here sir."

Kyo's father came, and Kyo was filled with dread. His father was drunk. "Where you been?" He slammed his drink down and approached his son.

"School Sir." Kyo's voice quaved, but he held his ground.  
"What right do you have to go anywhere?" the man glowered down at his son, inches away. "Who do you think you are that you have any right to leave?"  
Kyo's heart was pounding, he couldn't answer, couldn't move.

' _I'm sorry.'_

 _'It's not my fault I'm sorry.'_

-smack-

Kyo collapsed on the floor. He wanted to leave, to disappear, to be anywhere. Instead, he stayed, frozen, hopeless.

His father seemed to be satisfied with the one strike and stumbled off into the living room, where he turned on the tv and zoned away.

Kyo stayed in place, breathing, shaking, he closed his eyes.

' _I'm sorry.'_

"Kyo?"

Kyo looked behind him, the front door was still open about a foot. He blinked twice. "Yuki?" It had been years sense Kyo had seen his sworn enemy.

"What are you doing here?" The silver haired teen tilted his head. "I thought you were staying with Kazuma Sensei?"  
Kyo glanced at his father, who was perplexed on the screen. He then quickly scurried outside, shutting the door behind him. "Keep it down, please." He whispered. He wasn't filled with the anger he normally felt on seeing the rat, he wasn't really filled with much of anything.

"Akito moved me." Kyo sat down on the porch "What are you doing here? Don't you live on the other side of the estate?"

Yuki's face twitched at Akito's name. "I was on my way back from school." He sat down next to the cat. "Are… you okay?"

Kyo blinked, shocked. Did the rat…care? "What would you understand of it?" It wasn't a hateful comment, just curious.

Yuki shrugged, his face seemed to fall. "I may understand more than you think. Try me."  
"Do you…" Kyo looked up at the sky "Do you ever feel like things would be better if you just…disappeared."

It was Yuki's turn to blink. He smiled a little "All the time." Kyo looked at Yuki, who shrugged back. "Akito has me trapped, it's like I can't breathe without setting him off. It's suffocating."  
Kyo opened his mouth to respond

"Hey!"

The color drained from Kyo's face. He turned to see his father standing in the doorway. Yuki looked up, surprised.

"You're Yuki right? The rat?" His father spat, "Leave before I call Akito." He pointed and Yuki grabbed his bag and bolted, leaving Kyo alone.  
Kyo sat, frozen. His father was yelling, not like before, not half assed yelling, real yelling.

"Inside." It was stern, like concrete.

Kyo scurried inside, leaving his bag. He tripped on the threshold and fell, catching himself. He moved to get up but was pushed back over.

"What did I tell you?" his father glowered. "What did I tell you about seeing other people? You think you can talk to just anybody under my nose? While I'm just feet away?"

"No Sir." Kyo stammered, backing away with his hands.  
"I took you in, payed for your food, gave you a place to sleep and this is how you repay me?" Kyo's face felt a bold of pain then a throbbing numb as his father struck him. "You are a monster."

 _"Oh…"_

"You killed your own mother." Anther strike.

 _"That's right…"_

"You're nothing but a leach."

" _how could I have forgotten?"_

"People literally have to be payed to keep you." A large kick to Kyo's side. He felt a rib crack.

 _"It was my fault…"_

"It would have been better."

" _If it weren't for me…."_

"It would have been better if you were never born!" His father put a foot on Kyo's arm, putting pressure on it. Kyo screamed as cuts were ripped open. "you will never be loved."

 _"she wouldn't have died…."_

Kyo's father grabbed him by the wrist, pulling him up. He hung limply, eyes glazed over.

" _She could have been happy…"_

"Don't ever, leave this house again. I will call the school, tell them you're out sick."

" _Kazuma could have done so much without me…."_

"And don't think for a second Kazuma is going to 'save you'. He know's where you are, but he doesn't appear to want you anymore."

 _"I know…."_

"I guess that makes no one who really wants you."  
 _"I know…."_

Kyo's father dropped him, and he landed on the floor with a thud. There was a brief dialing of numbers and Kyo hurt Hatori's name mentioned before he blacked out.

 _"Maybe… I'll die here."_ He thought as he drifted away. _"Maybe, I won't have to wake up."_

 ** _There we are, if you liked it tell me what you think. 3 Your reviews help keep me motivated._**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey, I hope you all enjoyed the eclipse. I was lucky enough to be close to it that I could ride up and get some writing done on the way.**

-Haru's prov-

Hatori had been incredibly unhelpful. Besides a strict warning for Hatsuharu to stay out of it, the conversation yielded nothing.

Yuki glanced up at Haru with a pleasant surprised look. "Haru, what are you doing here?" Haru shrugged and plopped down next to Yuki.

"You been okay?" He tilted his head, staring hard at Yuki.

Yuki glanced down, shrugging. "Akito's been in a foul mood lately, I'm not sure why."

Haru put a hand on Yuki's shoulder. "You'll make it."

Yuki shrugged it off. "Yeah maybe."

Haru looked straight into Yuki's eyes, not letting him avoid it. "You /will/ be okay."

Yuki stayed silent, then turned away and Haru let him go. They sat in silence, enjoying each other's support. "Hey Haru?" Yuki spoke.

"mmm?" Haru mumbled, not looking up.

"You go to the same school as Kyo right?"  
Haru's head shot up "Yeah why?"

"Is he... okay?" Yuki rested his chin on his hand. "I saw him today and he seemed different."

"Where?" Haru grabbed Yuki's hand. "Where did you see him?"  
"Oh um." Yuki was taken aback, a little shocked. "at a house on the other side of the estate." He pulled Haru's hand off him. "Why? What does it matter?"  
Haru managed to force himself calm. "Kyo's missing. Only Akito and Hatori know where he's at, and neither of them are willing to say anything." He looked straight at Yuki. "What house was he staying at? Show me."

"Haru I can't just leave, you know that." Yuki sounded a little ticked. "I can show you tomorrow after school, it's on my way back."

Haru nodded. "Sorry..."

Yuki smiled. "It's fine, I hope… I hope you find him. He… I think he's in trouble."

-Kyo's pov-

Kyo woke up in pain, A lot of it. He was in his "Room." His head ached, his ribs ached, and his arms were on fire. He looked down and noticed they were bandaged up pretty well.

' _Hatori must have been here.'_

Kyo slipped out the door into the hallway, listening for any notice of his father. He found the man, passed out on the couch, a bottle still in his hand.  
' _Need to get ready for school'_

Kyo quickly headed to his room to change, he had his shirt off when his father flung the door open. His voice was calm, collected. "Don't forget, you're not going to school anymore, I already okayed it with Akito so don't try to talk back. Instead, you can spend the day cleaning up this dump, and stay out of my sight, I'm going to be in my office doing important work." He turned and left, leaving Kyo with a brief feeling of relief. He slumped against a wall, sliding slowly to the ground. There really was no escape. Not like he deserved one.

' _at least I'll be alone.'_

The cat grabbed a shirt and threw it on, then went about cleaning, he decided to start in the kitchen.

He had just finished the kitchen, the living room, and had just started on the bathroom when his father emerged from his "Office." Kyo's heart froze.

"Where's lunch? I told you to make some."

' _no, you never-'_

"You can't even do that simple of a task?"

 _'I'm sorry I thought-'_

"You really are useless." -smack-

It wasn't a hard blow, but enough to knock Kyo to the ground. He gasped as his bandaged ribs met the hard tile.

"Don't even bother, I'll find something for myself. You don't need to eat, right?"  
Kyo shook his head, trembling.

"You going to cry?" His father leaned over, a cold expression on his face. "You think I'm being cruel? You think anyone else would treat you differently?"  
Kyo again shook his head, keeping as quiet as he could.

"You think your beloved Kazuma would come save you?" the man chuckled. "I'll tell you what, I'll call him up and let him know exactly where you are, and tell him to come get you if he wants you back."

' _No'_

His father picked up the house phone dialing a number.

' _No don't.'_

"Hello Kazuma."

 _'I don't want to.'_

"You know who I am I'm sure, I just wanted to let you know that Kyo is stayihng with me now."

 _'I don't want to be a burden to him anymore.'_

"If you want him back you can come get him anytime, I'm done with the thing."

' _He won't come.'_

"Offer stays open until tomorrow morning."

 _'He only kept me for the money'_

There was a click and his father smiled at Kyo, "There you go, I guess we'll find out for sure if he really cares for you or not."  
Kyo's breathing became heavy, his body trembling. He flinched as his father stepped over him and headed to the fridge to scrounge up some food.

 **:3 Please let me know what you think. It fills me with so much happyness when someone leaves a comment.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here I am staying up to late to finish another chapter.  
Thank you for the reviews, they are the most amazing motivator to keep writing. **

Haru walked down the halls of his school desperately searching for his orange haired cousin. He hadn't seen Kyo at school all day and the worry in his stomach was growing. "Screw this." He muttered under his breath and slipped out the door.

"Kazuma." He shouted, racing up the steps of the dojo. "I know where Kyo is." He stood in the doorway, panting slightly. "Yuki's going to show me in a few hours." He looked up with a grin and blinked, Kazuma was sitting against the wall of the dojo, pale. "What's wrong Sensei?"

"I know… where he is." Kazuma looked up at the boy as Haru drew closer. "I can't do anything."

Haru noted that Kazuma looked old. Of course, the man was older than most parents but with his athleticism and his energy one hardly noticed. Right now, however, the man looked old, beaten, helpless. Haru had never once thought of Kazuma like that.

"Where is that?" Haru slid down the wall next to his teacher.

"The demon of a man took him." Kazuma grimaced "He took my son, and I can't do a damn thing about it." Kazuma looked down at his hands. "What will Kyo think, when I don't show up to get him. I can only imagine…." Kazuma's voice broke, and he put a hand over his mouth.

"What can I do Sensei?" Haru asked, a small hand falling on the older man's shoulder.

"Do you… Do you think you could give him something from me? I don't expect you to save him Haru, kind as your heart is I don't know who can stand up to such evil power. Kyo can't come back here, not while Akito's threat remains, and I don't know what any boy or any man for that matter could do."

Haru nodded and Kazuma slipped a note from inside his shirt and placed it on the cow's small hands. "I will bring Kyo back." Haru assured Kazuma, though the man just gave a small smile.

"He's my son you know." Kazuma gave Haru a small side hug. "He's my son and no one can take that from me." Haru nodded and scampered out. It was getting close to the time he needed to meet Yuki.

"Haru." Yuki nodded as the cow drew up beside him. "You're late."

"Sorry, I was visiting with Kazuma." Haru drew up close to Yuki, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You doing okay?"  
Yuki nodded, returning the gesture. "It's okay today." He smiled at Haru, "Thank you."

The two made their way in silence, Yuki leading Haru through the many turns of the Soma estates, a few people were roaming about the streets but none that Haru recognized on sight. The birds were chirping rather pleasantly, and a cool breeze swept through the trees estranging the boys.

"Here." Yuki stopped abruptly and Haru bumped into him. "This is the house."  
It looked like all the other houses to Haru, but he was sure Yuki was correct. ' _All this time, he was so close.'_ "Do you need to go?" Haru asked Yuki.

Yuki shook his head. "I have just a bit of time, not much."  
"Good." Haru was relieved, not wanting to be alone. If Kazuma called this man a demon….

"Boys?" Both Yuki and Haru spun around to see Hatori pulling up in the silent as air black Sudan. He looked surprised, then his face went to its normal serious expression. "What are you doing here?"

"We were worried about Kyo." Haru's voice sounded small. "Is he okay?"

"Ah." Hatori got out of the car and walked towards the front door of the house. "I need you boys to get in the car and hide. It would be bad if you were seen."

Haru was about to nod when Yuki pulled him towards the car. "He's not joking Haru." Yuki whispered, pushing Haru inside. "He's not angry either, I think he's worried." Yuki and Haru both crouched in the car, peeping out the tinted window.

Hatori knocked on the door and it opened to a small orange haired boy. Haru and Yuki both gasped as they drew in the full extent of Kyo. The boy's skin was discolored in every spot he looked like watercolor painting. He had a large cut underneath his eye and stood slightly hunched over. Haru noticed what Yuki did not, which were the red bandages visible under Kyo's sleeves. "Kyo…." Yuki breathed.

Kyo let Hatori inside and after a few moments Haru jumped out of the car and scurried to the Livingroom window, peeping in. Yuki hesitantly followed.

Hatori sat and placed a small medical kit beside him. He started tending to Kyo's wounds without speaking. Kyo stayed still, staring at the ground. It wasn't until Hatori started unwinding the bandages on Kyo's arm that Yuki gasped and looked at Haru, who made a nod of acknowledgement.

"You're playing with death you know." Hatori's muffled voice came through the window pane. "You keep this up and you won't survive." Kyo simply shrugged and Hatori finished with the bandaging. "Your father?" Kyo pointed and Hatori headed into a study. Haru took this chance to sneak inside. Yuki however stayed behind.

"Kyo." Haru whispered, the cat continued staring at the ground, as if he heard nothing. "Kyo!" Haru whispered a little louder. He slipped inside the door and scurried over to the cat who stayed lifeless. Haru tapped his shoulder and Kyo jumped, staring at Haru, eyes wide.

"Kyo common." Haru motioned to the door, grabbing Kyo's hand. "This is our chance, let's go." Kyo just shook his head, looking back at the ground. Haru didn't understand. Why didn't the cat want to come? Did he want to stay?

"Kyo." It was Yuki's voice; the rat was peeping his head around the doorway. "Hurry I can't stay any longer." Kyo barely acknowledged that Yuki was there.

"Come on you stupid cat let's get out of here." Haru was feeling frustrated, he couldn't drag Kyo out and they didn't have much time.

"And go where?"

The boys froze as Kyo's father emerged from his study followed by Hatori.

"That thing has nowhere to go." The man was cool, collected, sharp. "Do you see any locks on these doors? I am no keeping him hostage, Kyo is choosing to stay with me." He smiled. "Where would he go?"

Haru and Yuki stayed frozen, something about this man was overwhelming. Like a cold had come into the room leaving it hard to breathe.

"Are you looking to save him?" The man scoffed "This thing already has far too much freedom as it is, I'm sure you boy's know the traditional fate of this monster."

Haru swallowed, noticing a small shift in Kyo's demeanor. "That' not true." Haru interrupted. "Kyo doesn't deserve to live like this."  
Kyo's father raised an eyebrow. "This monster killed my wife, why don't you ask him? He knows it's true. He's a murderer."

Yuki stared at Kyo, as did Haru. The boy seemed to shrink under their gaze.

"Even if that's true." Haru stammered. "Kyo should still have freedom."

"Then ask him." The man gestured towards Kyo who was slowly curling in on himself. "Ask him if he wants to leave with you. If he says yes I won't stop him."

Haru turned towards Kyo, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Kyo?"  
The cat gave a small shake of his head 'no.'

Haru's heart sank. He didn't understand. Obviously Kyo was suffering. Why didn't he want to escape?

"It's time to go boys." Hatori ran a hand through Haru's hair, heading towards the door. "I would appreciate it if you reclined from telling Akito of this mishap." He nodded towards Kyo's father. "I will make sure they are punished accordingly."

"I will agree, for now." The man waited until Haru and Yuki were out before slamming the door and closing the blinds.

"Hatori." Hatsuharu looked up at the older man. "I don't understand. Who was that man?"

Hatori let both the kids in the car and started to drive. "That man is Kyo's father. I don't know how to save Kyo, I don't know if anything can." For the first time, there was an expression on Hatori's face. "I don't know what I can do but keep stopping by, that man is the real monster." Hatori looked frustrated, and concerned. Haru knew how he felt.

"Is he trying to kill himself?" It was Yuki who spoke up, his voice quiet.

"I don't think so." Hatori let out a sigh. "I think…. It's the only thing he can do to survive right now. It's hard for me to understand." Hatori turned into the Soma estate and let Yuki and Haru out. "I'll try and find a way for you two to visit him without his father there. I don't know how but I'll let you both know." Hatori nodded as they both slipped out of the car.

Haru made his way home, worry creeping in his heart. He never expected Kyo to not want to escape.

 **:3 thanks so much for reading. You are all amazing and I treasure your reviews. I'm not really sure if this chapter was any good or not. I feel like i kinda word vomited a bit to much, but it's currently 2 am and I have work at 6 and I have a hard time caring enough to edit.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we are, nearing the end of this adventure.**

 **TRIGGER WARNING: SUICIDE ATTEMPT hey, seriously, if you'll get triggered by this just skip this chapter. It's designed so if you need to skip it you won't be lost in the next one. Please, you are beautiful and precious and I don't want anyone to get hurt because of my story.  
**

Kyo stared out the window, he was sitting on the floor, slumped against the wall. The sun was setting in a vibrant red that cast the house in a deep shadow.

' _Just 4 more hours.'_

"He's not going to come." Kyo mumbled to himself, trying to silence the voices raging in his head.

 _'you should have just gone with Haru.'_

"I couldn't."

 _'Do you want to stay here?'_

"No…" He looked up at the ceiling, a tear slipping across his cheek.

 _'Why do you choose this?'_

"Because," Kyo's chest grew tight. "Because I have to."

' _To punish yourself? For what you did? Because your mothe-"_

 _"_ Stop." Kyo grabbed at his head.

' _Is that why you won't go back to be with Kazuma?"_

"Stop It" The boy banged his fist against the wall, another tear joining the last. "Stop! I can't go back! I don't want to go back!"

 _'Then why do you keep watching the clock?'_

Kyo curled in on himself, clutching at his chest. He couldn't go back, he couldn't do that to Kazuma. Kazuma didn't deserve to be stuck with him, a monster.

"What do you think you're doing." The voice came in the room like nails on a chalk board. Kyo jumped and turned towards his father, who was in the entry way, staring down at his son. "Why the hell are you making so much damned noise." His father struck his fist against a wall, and slowly made his way towards Kyo.  
Kyo backed up, sinking into a corner. His voice was frozen.  
"Maybe you just need a lesson in proper manners." The man smiled, placing a hand above Kyo's head. "One can't expect a monster to just know such things."

Kyo started to shake, he closed his eyes, turning away. Then gasped as a fist collided with his side.

"You know why Kazuma hasn't come for you?" He punched Kyo. "It's because you're disgusting."

Kyo closed his eyes again, wishing to be away as another blow hit him.

"I can't even imagine what he must have felt, seeing you every day, having to pretend to like you, it sickens me."

Kyo hissed as his father grabbed his hair, pulling him up.

"There is no one who deserves that kind of torture." The man let go and Kyo landed on the floor with a thud, lifeless, not moving, barely breathing. Eyes wide open and empty. "He only ever kept you for the money, and in the end even it wasn't enough for him to have to stay with you." The man landed a hard kick on his son's side and left, chuckling to himself. "Who could ever purely love such a beast."

' _He's right you know.'_

Kyo didn't have anything to say back to the voice, he closed his eyes, he didn't know how much time had passed like that, just lying there, trying to block out the voice that kept whispering to him. He slowly got up, heading to his "room." He closed his door and slumped against it, reaching into his pocket for his blade, which he didn't even bother hiding anymore.

Instead he drew out a small crumpled piece of paper.

He motioned to throw it aside, then curious, he unfolded it.

 _Kyo,_

 _I'm sorry._

 _I realize now there are many mistakes I have made_

 _Many things I did or did not do that I now regret._

 _I realize only now how much joy you have brought into my life._

 _I realize only now that without you this house is just a shell, a memory of happiness._

 _I realize this all and still I can not have you with me._

 _I can not let you come home._

 _I can never see you again._

 _To tell you this is probably just the whims of a selfish old man._

 _But still, I wanted you to know._

 _I know you do not think of me as your father._

 _But you will always be my son._

 _Goodbye, Kyo._

Kyo dropped the paper, leaning back in stunned silence. Haru must have slipped it into his pocket without Kyo's notice.

' _Why.'_

 _'If you care about me so much why.'_

 _'Why aren't you here?'_

He placed his head in his hands, his breathing was forced.

' _Is it all a lie? Just some last attempt to tell me you care before pushing me off onto someone else?'_ Kyo glanced at a clock

11:30pm

 _'If you really cared you would be here.'_

 _'If I ever meant even the smallest bit to you, you wouldn't leave me here.'_

 _'Why.'_

He watched as the clock ticked on, shaking.

11:40

Kyo looked down at his hands, which were wet. His eyes drew to the bracelet, red and white, always present.

11:45

' _Oh.'_

11:50

He let out a small chuckle

' _I forgot.'_

11:55

One last tear fell, splashing onto the bracelet.

' _No one can ever love a monster.'_

Kyo drew out the blade from his pocket, staring at it.

11:58

 _'It's okay.'_

Kyo ran a finger across the blade, a small bead of blood appeared at the end and Kyo stared at it, his eyes dead.

11:59

' _It's okay, I just want you to be happy,'_

Kyo pulled his sleeve back, revealing the dozens of fresh cuts littering his arm.

 _12:00_

 _'please, Shishou.'_ Kyo put the knife to his wrist, closing his eyes. ' _Please be happy.'_

Kyo drew the knife across his wrist, watching as the blood began pooling out of him.

' _I'm sorry'_

He made another cut, a little deeper.

' _I'm sorry you had to be with me for so long.'_

The third cut he put higher up on his arm, closer to his inner elbow.

' _I'm sorry you had to come to my school when I got yelled at.'_

Another cut.

And then another

And another.

' _I'm sorry you were shunned by the rest of our family because of me.'_

Kyo put more force into each strike, His breathing came in gasps.

' _I'm sorry I'm not normal. I'm sorry you couldn't have a normal son, a normal family, I'm sorry I'm a monster.'_

Kyo closed his eyes, his hand shaking.

' _I'm sorry I wanted you as my father.'_

He made one last cut, deeper than the rest.  
A figure stood in the doorway, but Kyo couldn't make it out, the knife fell from his hand and he fell.

' _at least.'_

Kyo thought, as he heard a distant shouting.

 _'You'll be able to be happy now.'_

 ** _Yikes okay so that happened. I need some good fruits basket fanfiction to read so give me some suggestions of your favorites. :3 and of course let me know what you thought of this chapter. Your reviews are quite honestly the best part of any day._**

 ** _Side note: If you did end up being triggered by this and need someone to talk to send me a message, I don't want you to be alone._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Freaking hell this was a hard chapter to write and I'm still not satisfied, but here we are._**

Kazuma was at his home, he had canceled classes for the day and was spending his time doing his best to stay distracted from the tornado of emotions.

"Haru." He looked up from his book as the boy came walking in, Hatori short behind. "What brings you here?"

"We saw Kyo." Hatori approached the man, cool, collected, determined.

Kazuma blinked. "You did? How was he? Is he okay?"

"Kazuma, your son is dying." Hatori placed a hand on the table in front of Kazuma, looking at him with piercing eyes. "You have to save him."

Kazuma's face turned a different shade of white. "You know there's nothing I can do Hatori…" He looked down. "Akito he-"  
"Damn Akito!" Hatori slammed his fist down causing Haru to jump. "He is your /son/ Kazuma. You must save him."

"Don't you see?" Kazuma raised his voice. "If I try to save him I'll just end up hurting him more!"

Haru interjected, placing a hand on his teacher's "Kyo has been cutting his wrists." He said in a soft undertone. "He's been doing it to escape some emotional pain but lately the cuts are just getting worse and worse, I'm afraid that he's gonna go to far and…" Haru looked down.

"He… what?" Kazuma looked at Hatori for confirmation and the man nodded.

"It's true, it seems the boy is battling his own demons, and it seems he is doing it alone." Hatori placed a hand on Kazuma's shoulder, showing his support. "He needs you, no matter the consequences even the cage is better than where he's at right now. He needs his father, his real father." Hatori grabbed Kazuma's shoulder and pulled him up.

Kazuma stood, stunned. "All this time… All this time he's been fighting this alone and I had no idea." He ran a hand through his hair.

"Don't let him be alone anymore." Haru whispered. "Go to him."  
Kazuma nodded. "Come with me?"  
"Of course." Hatori nodded, placing a hand on Kazuma's back.

"Always." Haru smiled.

The three of them headed out, making their way through the estate.  
As he approached the house Kazuma felt a sense of foreboding. What if Kyo was better off here, what if to save him Kazuma just seals his fate, to be alone, forever. To be alone in that dark cage.

"Shall we go in?" Kazuma was snapped out of his daze by Hatori who's hand was on the doorknob.

Kazuma nodded and entered ahead of the rest, he was scared, not of Kyo's father but weather his actions were the right ones or not.

"What?" Kyo's father jumped up from the couch. "What are you doing here? Akito will hear of this!" He stomped towards Kazuma who stared coldly back.

"Where is Kyo?" The tone was threatening but Kyo's father paid no head.

"You can't just come in here! Leave Now!" He pushed at Kazuma and in a smooth motion Kazuma flipped him and pushed him away. The man landed with a thud against the opposing wall in a daze.  
Kazuma rushed through the rooms, searching frantically for Kyo. "Kyo! Kyo where are you!" He threw open doors to no avail.

"Here!" Haru yelled, pointing at a closet door. Kazuma flung it open and gasped.

Kyo was on the floor, a pool of blood engulfing him. A small razor still in his hand.

"Kyo." It came out as a whisper and Kazuma fell to his knees before the boy. "Kyo!" He rapidly felt of a pulse and called for Hatori.

Hatori rushed over. "Haru grab me some strips of cloth!" He instantly began putting as much pressure on Kyo's wounds as possible, then without a warning there was a poof and instead of a boy there was just a small orange kitten practically drowning in blood. "DAMNIT!" Hatori yelled, picking up the cat and doing his best to wrap his hands around it's little paws.

Haru rushed back with the cloth and Hatori began bandaging the Kitten. "Kazuma I need some warm water and we need to get back to the main house."

Kazuma stayed still, crouching over his son, avoid from anything.

"KAZUMA!" Hatori yelled. "I need you with me man come on."

Kazuma shook his head, snapping back into reality. "Yes sorry." He sprinted back into the living room to Kyo's father. "The keys, where are the car keys."  
The man just laughed and smiled.

Something inside Kazuma snapped and he grabbed the man by the throat, holding him up against the wall. "That I my son who is /dying/ over there, now you give me the keys or I swear to you his death will not be the only one."

In a sputter, the man reached into his pocket flinging a set of keys and Kazuma grabbed them, letting the man drop to the floor. "Many thanks."

In moments, the three men were in the car speeding towards the main house. Kazuma driving and Hatori with Kyo in the back, Haru sitting helplessly.

"Live." Kazuma whispered under his breath. "Please just live."

 **:3 there we are. Please let me know if you like it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yikes, okay I know this is long long overdue. I ended up getting married and that pretty much killed any writing time I had for a couple month's But here it is. I'm not terribly happy with it but I hope it goes over okay with you all. Please review and let me know you don't completely hate me.**

Haru sat at Kyo's bedside, it had been 2 days. 2 days felt like years. Kyo hadn't woken up, Hatori said that there wasn't anything physically wrong with him and he would probably wake with time. Haru let out a sigh, his eyes glancing to the bandages covering the cat's arm.

' _why'_

He knew why, everyone knew why. Kazuma and Hatori had spent the last 2 days at war with Akito. They hadn't told Haru much about it but it wasn't looking good. There was a small tap at the door and Haru glanced away from Kyo.

"Oh, Hey Yuki." Haru stood and gave the silver haired boy a small hug. "I didn't expect to see you."  
"Yeah, I managed to escape while Akito was preoccupied. Things have been really tense lately." Yuki took a seat next to Haru. They both glanced at Kyo. "How is he?"  
"Hatori says he's fine." Haru let out another sigh. "He looks fine, actually he looks… almost happy. Maybe content is the word?"

"Yeah." Yuki furrowed his eyebrows. "What's keeping him asleep?"

"I think… I think he hasn't decided if he wants to wake up or not." Haru paused and then let out a soft chuckle. "I guess that sounds crazy."  
"No," Yuki said. "No that, that makes a lot of sense. I guess I can understand the feeling of wanting to disappear."

They both sat in silence, staring at the orange haired boy.

"I get it." Haru whispered.

Yuki opened his mouth to question but Haru kept going.

"I get that you're tired." He stood, placing his hands on Kyo's bedside. "I get that you've had enough alright? I get that." Haru's voice began to rise. "I get that you've been through hell and now we're all asking you to keep going." Haru blinked back tears, his fists clenching. "I GET THAT YOU DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP." He was shouting now, his head pounded, his heart felt like it was exploding. "I GET THAT YOU DON'T THINK YOU CAN DO THIS." a tear fell, Haru sank to his knees, arms folded at Kyo's side. "I get it." he breathed. "But people are counting on you."

Yuki sank to Haru's side and the stoic cow laid his head on his friends shoulder. "It's not fair." He whispered. "I can't do anything."

"Yeah I know." Yuki lowered his head. "I get it too."

The two boys stayed that way, kneeling by the cat's bed, comforting each other.

After a bit Yuki left, having to hurry back to the mianhouse before his absence was noticed. Haru had to leave as well, his mother didn't know where he was and would call around if he was gone to long.

 _Kyo looked around, it was black, but not like it was dark. black like a watercolor painting, it was dark purple, blue, green, but when Kyo looked directly at any spot it turned black. "Kyo."_

 _Kyo spun around and saw a beam of light walking towards him. color emiting like water droplets. He squinted. "Mother?"_

 _"I'm here son." Kyo ran and wraped his arms around his mom. She didn't pull back, he didn't remember the last time she held him without her hands shaking._

 _"Where am I?" Kyo looked up at his mother's face. She seemed happy, more so than he could remember. he blinked as a drop of water hit his nose. "Mom? Why are you crying?"_

 _Kyo's mother knelt and held him close. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "I… I left so that you wouldn't have to, I didn't know what would happen, I didn't know what that man would become. He wasn't always like that. I didn't know he would drive you to this."  
"To what mom?" Kyo gave his mother a squeeze comforting her. "I'm here with you now, and he can't hurt either of us anymore." Kyo gave a reassuring smile. "Don't worry mom, I made sure that I wouldn't leave anyone behind." _

_"I love you son." His mother barried her face in his back, squeezing him. "I'm sorry you felt like you had to do this. But you're wrong, people did care. I've been watching you, I've been watching this entire time and I promise people cared, they still care. You can still go back._

 _"But…" Kyo's face fell. "But then I couldn't be with you." He paced a finger under his mom's chin, lifting her head up to look at him. "I really missed you. Kazuma was great but… he's not a mom." He gave her a squeeze. "I don't want to leave."_

 _"I know." She squeezed back._

 _ **Thanks for reading, let me know if you liked it.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Kazuma sat by his son, Kyo's health was slowly declining but according to Hatori there was nothing medically wrong.

"Hey." he placed a gentle kiss on the cat's forehead. "I'm going to be gone for a while." a finger stroked the orange hair. "I don't want to but it's part of the agreement with Akito." Kazuma let out a small sigh. and closed his eyes. dark circles and long lines covered his face and an air of uneasiness set about him. "I might not see you for a long while." he ran a hand through his own hair, a few strands coming out with his fingers. "I know you won't understand. I know I've made a lot of mistakes. I know I should have told you so many things."

"Kazuma," Hatori opened the door softly. "It's time." he motioned and Kazuma nodded.

"Just a moment longer?"

Hatori hesitated then nodded. "I will do what I can."

Kazuma turned back to Kyo, the boy's pale face seemed peaceful, his bruises had healed and the only sign of damage was how skinny he still was. "I wish I could have taught you so much more." Kazuma sighed. "Hatsuharu has promised to stay with you, and I know that he will. You won't be alone even if I am gone." Kazuma placed his hand around Kyo's the small boy's hand was so tiny. "Please, please don't give up. I know it's hard, but you can't. I can't live in a world that doesn't have you, even if I never see you please just know that I love you." Kyo felt something wet land on his hand. "Kyo I love you, I love you so God Damn much. You're my son and you have to stay strong." He pressed the hand to his chest, breathing hard. "YOU'RE MY SON."

Kazuma collapsed around Kyo, holding him tight, giving one last squeeze, he let go and turned to leave. He was pulled back however.

"Don't go." the voice was husky, almost unrecognizable.

Kazuma spun to see bright orange eyes considering his. "Kyo." He breathed.

"I'm sorry." Kyo mumbled, looking down. "I almost didn't come back, I'm sorry."

"Hush." Kazuma took the child in his arms holding him close. "It doesn't matter, none of that matters. You're here, and that's all that matters."

"Kazuma, we're out of time." Hatori opened the door again, urgency in his voice. His eyes widened as they saw Kyo. "Kyo, how? It's no matter, there's no time left. Kazuma I'm sorry."

The man closed his eyes, hiding the pain from his son. "Kyo I have to go, it's the deal I made with Akito. Don't worry you won't be hurt again I made sure of it." Kazuma placed his son down, giving one last hug and rushed out of the room.

Kyo's unused legs gave way and he sat helpless on the bed, breathing hard and fast. Hatori stood at the doorway, making sure Kazuma made it out in time. He looked back at the boy, his medical training clicked in and he began dealing with the panic attack before him.

"Kyo, breathe, you're okay, you're safe. We'll figure this out okay?"

Kyo shook his head, curling into a ball. _'he's gone, Shishou is one and I just got him back. He's gone.'_

"Kyo, breathe." Hatori placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and Kyo flinched back, eyes wide with fear. "Okay, no touching I got it." Hatori put his hands up.

 _'I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything.'_ Kyo began rocking back and forth 'I ruined everything. It's my fault, it's all my fault.'

A hand grabbed Kyo's wrist and pulled it away. Kyo blinked. There was a small trickle of blood, he must have been scratching at his healing wounds. He didn't even notice. "If you don't stop I'm going to have to restrain you." Hatori was soft, but stern.

"s...s..Sorry" Kyo stammered, his hands were shaking. He needed pain. he needed to escape. he needed to dissapear.

"Kyo, you need to calm down." Hatori grabbed his other wrist, holding them both tight. "You're safe I promise."

Kyo noticed another trickle of blood _'crap, I did it again.'_

"Kyo?" It was a new voice. Kyo turned, eyes wide. It was Yuki.

 _'what's he doing here?'_ Kyo struggled against Hatori. he needed to leave. he had to leave "Let me go!" Hatori held tight.

"Yuki, hurry and grab some restraints, they're on the top of the cabinet to our right."

Soon Kyo was retrained and after a few attempts to struggle he collapsed, eyes closed tight.

"You're shaking." The words were soft and a warm hand was placed over his. "Are you cold?"

Kyo turned to see the rat face staring at him. He didn't feel angry, he didn't feel much of anything. "He's not coming back is he?" Kyo breathed the words, not having the courage to say them too loud.

"Hatori will be back, he had to go to do something with Akito." Yuki said reassuringly, then paused. "That's not.. who you were talking about though was it?"

Kyo shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"He had to go, for you." Yuki whispered, keeping his hand on the cat's.

"I wish..." Kyo turned away from the rat. "I wish he would have never taken me in. I wish I would have never known him, then he would have never had to deal with this."

Yuki stayed silent, not sure what to say.

Hatori came back in the room, his face sobor. "Akito asked to see you Kyo." He spoke and undid the restraints on the cat. "Right away, follow me." Kyo stood, and stumbled along, his feet getting used to working again.

Kazuma sat by his son, Kyo's health was slowly declining but according to Hatori there was nothing medically wrong.

"Hey." he placed a gentle kiss on the cat's forehead. "I'm going to be gone for a while." a finger stroked the orange hair. "I don't want to but it's part of the agreement with Akito." Kazuma let out a small sigh. and closed his eyes. dark circles and long lines covered his face and an air of uneasiness set about him. "I might not see you for a long while." he ran a hand through his own hair, a few strands coming out with his fingers. "I know you won't understand. I know I've made a lot of mistakes. I know I should have told you so many things."

"Kazuma," Hatori opened the door softly. "It's time." he motioned and Kazuma nodded.

"Just a moment longer?"

Hatori hesitated then nodded. "I will do what I can."

Kazuma turned back to Kyo, the boy's pale face seemed peaceful, his bruises had healed and the only sign of damage was how skinny he still was. "I wish I could have taught you so much more." Kazuma sighed. "Hatsuharu has promised to stay with you, and I know that he will. You won't be alone even if I am gone." Kazuma placed his hand around Kyo's the small boy's hand was so tiny. "Please, please don't give up. I know it's hard, but you can't. I can't live in a world that doesn't have you, even if I never see you please just know that I love you." Kyo felt something wet land on his hand. "Kyo I love you, I love you so God Damn much. You're my son and you have to stay strong." He pressed the hand to his chest, breathing hard. "YOU'RE MY SON."

Kazuma collapsed around Kyo, holding him tight, giving one last squeeze, he let go and turned to leave. He was pulled back however.

"Don't go." the voice was husky, almost unrecognizable.

Kazuma spun to see bright orange eyes considering his. "Kyo." He breathed.

"I'm sorry." Kyo mumbled, looking down. "I almost didn't come back, I'm sorry."

"Hush." Kazuma took the child in his arms holding him close. "It doesn't matter, none of that matters. You're here, and that's all that matters."

"Kazuma, we're out of time." Hatori opened the door again, urgency in his voice. His eyes widened as they saw Kyo. "Kyo, how? It's no matter, there's no time left. Kazuma I'm sorry."

The man closed his eyes, hiding the pain from his son. "Kyo I have to go, it's the deal I made with Akito. Don't worry you won't be hurt again I made sure of it." Kazuma placed his son down, giving one last hug and rushed out of the room.

Kyo's unused legs gave way and he sat helpless on the bed, breathing hard and fast. Hatori stood at the doorway, making sure Kazuma made it out in time. He looked back at the boy, his medical training clicked in and he began dealing with the panic attack before him.

"Kyo, breathe, you're okay, you're safe. We'll figure this out okay?"

Kyo shook his head, curling into a ball. _'he's gone, Shishou is one and I just got him back. He's gone.'_

"Kyo, breathe." Hatori placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and Kyo flinched back, eyes wide with fear. "Okay, no touching I got it." Hatori put his hands up.

 _'I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything.'_ Kyo began rocking back and forth 'I ruined everything. It's my fault, it's all my fault.'

A hand grabbed Kyo's wrist and pulled it away. Kyo blinked. There was a small trickle of blood, he must have been scratching at his healing wounds. He didn't even notice. "If you don't stop I'm going to have to restrain you." Hatori was soft, but stern.

"s...s..Sorry" Kyo stammered, his hands were shaking. He needed pain. he needed to escape. he needed to dissapear.

"Kyo, you need to calm down." Hatori grabbed his other wrist, holding them both tight. "You're safe I promise."

Kyo noticed another trickle of blood _'crap, I did it again.'_

"Kyo?" It was a new voice. Kyo turned, eyes wide. It was Yuki.

 _'what's he doing here?'_ Kyo struggled against Hatori. he needed to leave. he had to leave "Let me go!" Hatori held tight.

"Yuki, hurry and grab some restraints, they're on the top of the cabinet to our right."

Soon Kyo was retrained and after a few attempts to struggle he collapsed, eyes closed tight.

"You're shaking." The words were soft and a warm hand was placed over his. "Are you cold?"

Kyo turned to see the rat face staring at him. He didn't feel angry, he didn't feel much of anything. "He's not coming back is he?" Kyo breathed the words, not having the courage to say them too loud.

"Hatori will be back, he had to go to do something with Akito." Yuki said reassuringly, then paused. "That's not.. who you were talking about though was it?"

Kyo shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"He had to go, for you." Yuki whispered, keeping his hand on the cat's.

"I wish..." Kyo turned away from the rat. "I wish he would have never taken me in. I wish I would have never known him, then he would have never had to deal with this."

Yuki stayed silent, not sure what to say.

Hatori came back in the room, his face sobor. "Akito asked to see you Kyo." He spoke and undid the restraints on the cat. "Right away, follow me." Kyo stood, and stumbled along, his feet getting used to working again. 

Kazuma sat by his son, Kyo's health was slowly declining but according to Hatori there was nothing medically wrong.

"Hey." he placed a gentle kiss on the cat's forehead. "I'm going to be gone for a while." a finger stroked the orange hair. "I don't want to but it's part of the agreement with Akito." Kazuma let out a small sigh. and closed his eyes. dark circles and long lines covered his face and an air of uneasiness set about him. "I might not see you for a long while." he ran a hand through his own hair, a few strands coming out with his fingers. "I know you won't understand. I know I've made a lot of mistakes. I know I should have told you so many things."

"Kazuma," Hatori opened the door softly. "It's time." he motioned and Kazuma nodded.

"Just a moment longer?"

Hatori hesitated then nodded. "I will do what I can."

Kazuma turned back to Kyo, the boy's pale face seemed peaceful, his bruises had healed and the only sign of damage was how skinny he still was. "I wish I could have taught you so much more." Kazuma sighed. "Hatsuharu has promised to stay with you, and I know that he will. You won't be alone even if I am gone." Kazuma placed his hand around Kyo's the small boy's hand was so tiny. "Please, please don't give up. I know it's hard, but you can't. I can't live in a world that doesn't have you, even if I never see you please just know that I love you." Kyo felt something wet land on his hand. "Kyo I love you, I love you so God Damn much. You're my son and you have to stay strong." He pressed the hand to his chest, breathing hard. "YOU'RE MY SON."

Kazuma collapsed around Kyo, holding him tight, giving one last squeeze, he let go and turned to leave. He was pulled back however.

"Don't go." the voice was husky, almost unrecognizable.

Kazuma spun to see bright orange eyes considering his. "Kyo." He breathed.

"I'm sorry." Kyo mumbled, looking down. "I almost didn't come back, I'm sorry."

"Hush." Kazuma took the child in his arms holding him close. "It doesn't matter, none of that matters. You're here, and that's all that matters."

"Kazuma, we're out of time." Hatori opened the door again, urgency in his voice. His eyes widened as they saw Kyo. "Kyo, how? It's no matter, there's no time left. Kazuma I'm sorry."

The man closed his eyes, hiding the pain from his son. "Kyo I have to go, it's the deal I made with Akito. Don't worry you won't be hurt again I made sure of it." Kazuma placed his son down, giving one last hug and rushed out of the room.

Kyo's unused legs gave way and he sat helpless on the bed, breathing hard and fast. Hatori stood at the doorway, making sure Kazuma made it out in time. He looked back at the boy, his medical training clicked in and he began dealing with the panic attack before him.

"Kyo, breathe, you're okay, you're safe. We'll figure this out okay?"

Kyo shook his head, curling into a ball. _'he's gone, Shishou is one and I just got him back. He's gone.'_

"Kyo, breathe." Hatori placed a hand on the boy's shoulder and Kyo flinched back, eyes wide with fear. "Okay, no touching I got it." Hatori put his hands up.

 _'I couldn't stop it. I couldn't do anything.'_ Kyo began rocking back and forth 'I ruined everything. It's my fault, it's all my fault.'

A hand grabbed Kyo's wrist and pulled it away. Kyo blinked. There was a small trickle of blood, he must have been scratching at his healing wounds. He didn't even notice. "If you don't stop I'm going to have to restrain you." Hatori was soft, but stern.

"s...s..Sorry" Kyo stammered, his hands were shaking. He needed pain. he needed to escape. he needed to dissapear.

"Kyo, you need to calm down." Hatori grabbed his other wrist, holding them both tight. "You're safe I promise."

Kyo noticed another trickle of blood _'crap, I did it again.'_

"Kyo?" It was a new voice. Kyo turned, eyes wide. It was Yuki.

 _'what's he doing here?'_ Kyo struggled against Hatori. he needed to leave. he had to leave "Let me go!" Hatori held tight.

"Yuki, hurry and grab some restraints, they're on the top of the cabinet to our right."

Soon Kyo was retrained and after a few attempts to struggle he collapsed, eyes closed tight.

"You're shaking." The words were soft and a warm hand was placed over his. "Are you cold?"

Kyo turned to see the rat face staring at him. He didn't feel angry, he didn't feel much of anything. "He's not coming back is he?" Kyo breathed the words, not having the courage to say them too loud.

"Hatori will be back, he had to go to do something with Akito." Yuki said reassuringly, then paused. "That's not.. who you were talking about though was it?"

Kyo shook his head and closed his eyes again.

"He had to go, for you." Yuki whispered, keeping his hand on the cat's.

"I wish..." Kyo turned away from the rat. "I wish he would have never taken me in. I wish I would have never known him, then he would have never had to deal with this."

Yuki stayed silent, not sure what to say.

Hatori came back in the room, his face sobor. "Akito asked to see you Kyo." He spoke and undid the restraints on the cat. "Right away, follow me." Kyo stood, and stumbled along, his feet getting used to working again.

 **I think next chapter will be the last one. Please let me know if you're still reading :3 Also I'm taking recommendations for a new story idea.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here we are, second to last chapter, this has been such a great adventure. I am so greatful to all of you who read and like my story. I know it's not the best and maybe one day I'll make it better but for now this is it. You are all very amazzing and I love you so much**

Kyo flung the door open and came face to face with the cold Akito. The fire in the cat's eyes was ablaze and not about to be dampened. "Bring him back." The cat whispered, slowly stepping inside and closing the door behind him.

If Akito was surprised, he did not show it. He looked up from a book he was reading with a weary smile. "Ah, my pet, do come in. I'm so glad to see that you are awake."

Kyo walked firmly up to Akito and grabbed his shirt color, pulling their faced close. "Bring Kazuma back."

Akito laughed, and pushed Kyo's hands off of him. "Don't be silly my pet, I didn't force Kazuma away by any means. He chose to leave, doesn't he always?"  
"DON'T YOU START WITH THE LIES." Kyo screamed, throwing up a fist, inches away from the God's face. "You pushed Kazuma away, you put me in that house, you have set this whole thing up and you place things back to the way they were."

Kyo noticed the smallest bit of intimidation getting through. "I am your guardian, and I can do whatever I wish with you boy." Akito spat in Kyo's face, brushing his fist away. "The only reason you're not being locked up right this instant is my generous spirit, and the more you speak the less generous I feel."

"That is complete BS" Kyo sneered, he stepped away, keeping his red eyes forced on black. "You don't think you can control me without leverage, and that's what it is isn't it? You don't want to send me back to that man's house because you want me alive, but you send Kazuma away because you don't want me happy."

"I care about you my pet." This time it was Akito who drew closer. "You are my pretty little monster, I don't want you gone from me. While you are as much part of this family as the rat, just in a unique way."

Kyo stepped back again. "Enough with the lies! I promise you I will never stop fighting against you! I will do everything I can to get away. I will run so fast and so hard that not even your entire empire can catch up with me. I will never stop running from you unless you give me a reason to stay." Kyo clenched his fists.

"Aren't I reason enough for you?" The God spread his hands, gesturing at himself. "You would be all alone if you left."  
"Even if you catch me, I will run from this world into the next, even if you corner me I will find a way out. You might keep me for years, but I assure you I will get out."

Akito's smile fell and his look grew dim. "What do you want beast?" He lowered his hands and stepped again towards the cat.

Kyo did not step away, but stayed, staring up at the dark eyes. "You give me my father back, my life back, and when the time comes I will go with you, without a fight, willingly, I'll do whatever you ask, and I promise I will not flee from this world."

They stayed, staring each other down, then Akito let out a high-pitched laugh "So I let you stay, happy, with a family, and then I get to rip you away all at once whenever I see it fit? Well I have to admit that doesn't sound half bad, but I'm not that gracious dear kitty. I want something now. You and Yuki, you've been seen together."

"What of it?" Kyo wasn't sure where Akito was going with this. He'd only seen Yuki a handful of times and could barely call him friend.

"I want to make the child know exactly what he is. You must not ever speak to him with kindness, must not hint on the slightest hope of a friendship. Remember, if you were born the rat your mother would still be alive."

Kyo shrugged, such a small price to pay for Kazuma. They weren't even friends. "Whatever, but you'll give Kazuma back?"  
"The Ox as well, Hatsuharu, you must never draw close to him. You are designed to be alone my little monster."

Kyo's heart panged, Haru was pretty much his only friend, but it couldn't be helped. "Very well."

Akito nodded and then took up a small bell, ringing it softly. Quickly Hatori came through the door, he must have been waiting on just the other side. "I have decided to let the Cat and that man be together, bring him back and take them both home." Hatori nodded, and Kyo noticed the small smile playing at his lips.

As Kyo was exiting the building the saw Haru and Yuki in the hallway, he started to smile at them then remembered, his face turned to a scowl and he growled "Damn rat." As he passed, Had he turned back, he would be able to see the face of pure shock and pain on Yuki.

 **I get that it's been foreversies, but thank you for reading. next chapter will be the last.**


	16. Chapter 16

Kyo slipped past the door of dojo. It felt like years had passed sense last he stepped foot into his old home. The sliver of a long ponytail betrayed the presence of his shishou. Before Kyo could speak the man spun around, grey eyes locked on orange and Kyo was hoisted into the air, great arms wrapping around his body in a tight hug. Kyo felt tears welling up and fought to hold them back. "I missed you too." The boy whispered, which was answered by a tighter squeeze.

"I will never leave you. I promise." Kazuma placed the boy down, eyes damp. "Promise you'll never leave me as well."

Kyo nodded, the lump in his throat prohibiting his speech. He took Kazuma's hand and held onto it like a lifeline.

"Hatori told me about the 'deal' you made with Akito." Kazuma's face went solemn. "Is it true?"

Kyo only answered with a small nod. He didn't know if Kazuma was disappointed or happy with what he had done.

"What's done is done." Kazuma let out a sigh. "How would you like to go out for supper?" A smile covered up his troubles. "It's been a long while sense you've had anything decent to eat and my cooking doesn't stand much of a chance to be decent."

Kyo let out a small laugh and nodded. "That sounds nice."

As they headed out Kazuma ruffled the boy's hair. "We have a long way to go before things are the same, and hopefully before we're done they'll be better than before."

"Yeah." Kyo's voice was quiet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't notice how much you were suffering. According to Hatori you've been suffering for such a long time and I hadn't even the slightest clue."

Kyo looked up and saw the smallest of tear running down his teachers face. "No! not it's fine. It had nothing to do with you." A lie, sorta.

"I… I have never wanted anything more than to be as close as a father I can be to you. I know that's selfish to say, but what kind of father doesn't notice his own son's pain. I'm sorry Kyo, I truly am. I will try and do better."

"Shishou it really isn't like that!" Kyo tried desperately to ease his sensi's guilt. "You have been nothing but the greatest father and I don't even deserve to call you that. I've been the crappiest of son's."

Kazuma gave a soft smile. "You are not a crappy son. You are my son."

Kyo opened his mouth to say something more but stopped when he saw the expression on Kazuma's face. Piece. He smiled slightly and walked in silence.

It would be hard

It would be harder without Haru or Yuki

But maybe things would be okay

 **Wow guys, it's sure been the long haul. This is the end :3 I hope you liked it, and I'm so thankful to everyone who's stuck with me to the end.**

 **If you liked this story consider subscribing to me as an author. I'll probably do nothing except fruits basket story's focused on Kyo so if that's your jam then jam with me.**

 **Once again such a big thanks to you all**

 **it's been fun**


End file.
